Royal Slaughter
by ZemyxLover98
Summary: Axel walked the dark streets alone, his blood soaked cloak trailing behind him. He had lost everything... his kingdom, his best friend... even his lover. All killed by madmen.


**Enjoy. It's very dark and I even created a non-yaoi version (I only changed the names) and gave it to my teacher for editing.**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

Axel walked the streets alone, his blood soaked cloak trailing behind him. His home was gone. His friends slaughtered by madmen. Even his lover was killed… Axel was alone now, no one to turn to… no one to help him heal his wounds, both physical and emotional. He thought the gates to his castle were secure. He thought that letting the guards off that night would be okay… It was his birthday after all, and no one would dare mess with a king on his blessed day of birth… or would they?

Everything was perfect. The royal orchestra was playing quietly and he was conversating with the guests from other kingdoms and his family he had not seen for some time. Demyx Starr was the prince of another kingdom that was positioned near the ocean. He and Axel wrote letters to each other all the time. He had two siblings, Naminé and Roxas. Both were quiet, loved to draw, and were very lovely…but it was Roxas that caught Axel's eye. Axel had met Roxas when he and Demyx were set to meet up around five years ago. Axel was fifteen then, Roxas was thirteen. The two fell in love immediately. Before they knew it, there were more days designated to Starr family coming to visit Axel's kingdom and Axel was addressing more letters to Roxas than he was Demyx.

After two years of writing and meeting up two to four times a month, Axel finally asked Roxas to live with him in his kingdom. Axel convinced his father to allow Roxas to stay, to "keep strong ally bonds", he reasoned. And only three months later, Roxas was settled in a royal room near Axel's. For the first couple weeks, Axel controlled himself around the blonde, so not to raise suspicions with his father or his many caretakers. And then, one night, while his father was celebrating the growth of their kingdom, Axel made his move. Roxas was already in his bedroom waiting for Axel; the plan was decided earlier on that day. Axel excused himself from his father's presence using the excuse of a headache. A woman offered to treat him, but Axel shooed her away. After Axel was sure that no one was following him, he ran up the stairs and to Roxas's room. He knocked three times on the door and waited for the blonde.

"Axel, is that you?" A soft voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yes, my love." Axel whispered. A small giggle could be heard as the door opened. Roxas stood in only a robe and beckoned Axel inside. Once inside, the blonde hugged the redhead tightly.

"I was starting to worry…" Roxas whispered.

"I would never miss this…" Axel whispered back. That night he lay Roxas down on the bed gently and made love to him, promising that he would one day be at his side. "Even if we have to run away and start our own kingdom, we will be together." Axel whispered as the blonde drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Two years later, Roxas was living happily with Axel. Axel's father was killed by an assassin that was later found to be one of his best guards. And now Axel was to become king. Usually the prince would take his father's place sooner, but Axel waited a couple years. In the meantime, his brother, Reno, took over the title of king. When Axel was ready to assume his rightful place as king, he decided to do so on the day before his birthday. Since his father was dead, there was no one to keep him and Roxas from marrying. The two married the day before Axel's birthday.

Demyx Starr was the first guest to arrive at Axel's castle for the royal party. Naminé tailed not too far behind. More guests flooded in for the king's twentieth birthday. The celebration soon began; Roxas was upstairs, women playing dress up with him. Axel talked with Demyx until his lover was announced. Everyone looked to the king as the royal orchestra began playing. Slowly, Axel made his way to Roxas. The blonde smiled softly and glided down the stairs, holding his hand out to Axel. Axel took it happily and led Roxas to the center of the ball room. Everyone watched as the couple danced. Axel lowered his head to rest on Roxas's shoulder as he held the younger male closer to him.

"You look beautiful…" Axel whispered to Roxas.

"Only for you, my king." Roxas whispered back. Soon, more couples joined in the dance. Demyx was led by feminine looking man with lilac hair. Glancing over, Axel could see Demyx blushing wildly as the lilac haired man whispered in his ear. The dance ended; a few couples separated, including Roxas, Axel, Demyx and the unknown man, whom Demyx later introduced as Zexion. And then…

A scream. A shout. People were moving away from one side of the ball room. "Help!" People screamed. Axel looked around quickly; Roxas clung to his shirt.

"What's going on, Axel?" Roxas asked in a frightened tone. Axel looked over the crowd.

"I… I don't know, Roxy…" Axel muttered. There was more screaming; Demyx and Zexion got separated from the other two due to the crowd. As Axel searched frantically for some sort of reasoning he saw it; a small opening in the people, just big enough to see the floor on the other side of the ball room. Blood.

He heard a demonic laugh and the room silenced.

"Where is your king—your so called savior?" Axel looked around to see a few people staring at him. "Well? Is he too much of a coward to come here and face me?" Another laugh. Roxas looked up at Axel and clung tighter.

"Don't go… you'll get hurt..." Roxas whispered, but Axel shook his head. He kissed Roxas before slowly standing to his full height and making his way through the crowd. People separated and stared at him as he walked closer to the other man. Axel continued to stare forward, only catching glimpses of the mortal terror on the faces of his people. Finally he came to the front. The site that met his eyes made him want to puke.

A woman's body, bloody and fresh, lay twisted on the ground. Her left leg seemed to be dislocated as was one of her arms; her neck, snapped. Dark blood pooled around her, her eyes were wide open, staring up at Axel. He shuddered before looking at a group of men and one woman, all dressed in dark clothing. The leader held a long sword covered in blood. He was tall and had his long black hair was in dreadlocks. He stared at Axel coldly with a smirk.

"You're the king?" The man barked in laughter. "You're a kid!" The people behind him joined in on the laughter; Axel stayed silent. The man's chuckling ceased and his smirk disappeared. "You're father… the late king… is the reason we come here tonight."

"What is it you have against my father? He was a good man, a noble king!" Axel stated clearly. The other man slowly walked closer, his companions stayed put. Axel could feel his face grow hot in fear and he was sure he was sweating slightly. The man stopped about a foot from Axel.

"If you really must know, it is because of what happened to my dear cousin. You should know him…" he lifted his arm and swept his hand toward the crowd. "Hell, _all_ of you should know my dear cousin!" A few people muttered amongst themselves in confusion as others stood dumbfounded. Axel turned slightly to see Roxas closer to the front, Demyx and Zexion, he noticed, were nearby. Demyx clung to Zexion in a frightened manner, as for Zexion, Axel could not see his expression. Axel turned back to the man.

"Who are you? What are you talking about?" Axel demanded as his emerald eyes stared icy daggers at the murderer.

"My name is Xaldin." The man answered. "And I am of course talking about your former guard. He was the best, no? But your father had to go and foil our plans. Killing him was a necessity. You see, all we wanted was a bit of fortune, just enough to get us by… But your father caught Xigbar stealing the loot… so we had no choice but to kill him. It was a pity, though… Poor Xigbar got caught and beheaded by the stand in king… He was our best man…"

Axel stared at Xaldin. "You… You killed my father…?" Xaldin chuckled.

"I only gave the order."

"Why are you here? Wouldn't your anger be more towards Reno? He was the stand in king." Axel asked. Another chuckle.

"Why yes, of course." He lifted his right arm and snapped his fingers. The blonde woman behind him reached into a cloth bag and pulled something out that made the entire ballroom (apart from Xaldin's group and Axel) to gasp.

"R…Reno…" Axel breathed out as he stared at the sight before him. The woman had a fistful of Reno's fiery red hair in her hand. His eyes continued down to see only Reno's head, cut precisely at the neck. Vacant, black eyes sockets were where his eyes once were, semi-dry blood stains looked like they had leaked down from the wholes. His mouth was open, blood on the side of his mouth and jaw. "Wh… What the hell is your problem?" Axel yelled. Xaldin smiled evilly.

"Don't get all riled up, Your Highness… We haven't even started yet."

"Wh… What do you mean?" Axel asked, his voice quivering slightly. Xaldin's wicked smile grew as he once again raised his arm and snapped his fingers. The people behind him pulled out weapons, varying from long swords to daggers. "We want our revenge… and all of your fortune."

"Never!" Axel barked. He was about to speak further, but sounds of swords being unsheathed caused him to stop. His eyes widened and he spun around quickly to see people—his people—holding swords. Both men and women, swords and daggers; Axel gulped. Xaldin laughed demonically.

"You didn't really think it was just us, did you? Now are you going to give up, dear King?"

"N…No. I can't… I won't."

"Pity… Your queen was so beautiful… Oh well, it's your choice." After a small pause Xaldin demanded, "Attack,"

The sickening sound of metal sinking into flesh filled Axel's ears. He was stunned, too stunned to move. He watched as five people, almost all at once, hit the floor in a heap, blood pooling around them. After a few seconds, but what seemed like hours to the king, he was able to move, going straight for Roxas, who was trying to escape the grasp of one of the murderers. The man held a dagger to Roxas throat, threatening if he came any closer he would slit his neck. Axel halted.

Meanwhile, Demyx was still clinging to Zexion, his eyes filled with tears. Zexion stood emotionlessly.

"Ze…Zexion… What's going on…?" Demyx muttered. Slowly, Zexion stroked Demyx's dirty blonde hair.

"Shh… it's okay Demyx." Zexion whispered. Demyx stared at him before burying his face in the crook of the other's neck. "Demyx… I love you."

"I…I love you too, Zexion…" Demyx whimpered. Zexion stopped stroking Demyx's hair and moved closer to whisper in his ear.

"I'm sorry…" Zexion whispered, kissing the other's cheek.

"Sorry..? Why—" Demyx gasped suddenly as Zexion stabbed the dagger through his stomach. Zexion pulled it out as Demyx staggered backwards, holding his stomach. Blood dripped to the floor quickly; the only thing slowing the blood flow was his hands. He stared at Zexion in disbelief; he coughed up blood before slowly removing his hands and looking down at his bloody stomach. Demyx fell to his knees, and then fell forward. The blood around him, both his own and of others who had met the same fate, surrounded him.

Axel saw him fall, his best friend surrounded by a lake of blood. "Dem…" Axel muttered. He watched as Demyx's fingers and foot twitched once as his nerves sent out one last signal before going limp forever. Now Axel looked at the culprit, Zexion, but quickly looked away when he heard Roxas yelp in pain. Blood trickled down Roxas' throat and onto the floor.

"A…Axel…" Roxas whimpered. Tears streamed down the blonde's face. Axel's face went white with fear as his lover's blood continued to trickle down. He stared coldly into the eyes of the man whom held his queen. Suddenly the knife let up ever so slightly; Roxas took a breath.

_Slash!_ The blade sliced through the queen's throat fast that lightning. Roxas' eyes went wide as he grabbed his throat in bewilderment. Axel, too stunned to move, watched as his lover coughed up a large amount of blood. He fell to his knees just as Axel managed to get a grip on reality and catch the blonde. Axel held him close; Roxas stared up at him.

"R…Roxy…" Axel muttered as his tears fell onto Roxas' blue top. "I love you, Roxas…"

"I… I l-love you, t-too…" Roxas managed before his eyes slid shut and he went cold and limp in Axel's arms. His nervous system did not even send out one last message; he was dead. Axel continued to hold him close as he wept, ignoring every death around him. Then a hand settled on his shoulder.

Axel did not even try to shrug it off; he was done. He had nothing more to care about. His best friend was dead, his queen and, looking around, he saw that just about everyone else he cared for was also dead. He slowly turned his head toward the person whose hand was on his shoulder; Xaldin towered above him with a grim expression.

"Are you ready to give up, Your Highness?" Xaldin queried. Axel was silent for a moment, letting his eyes run over every body and every drop of blood before looking at the limp body of Demyx and the one in his arms. He slowly nodded. Xaldin smirked and called out for the people to stop, that the king had given up his throne. The men and women departed from their kill, most smirking as they wiped their blood hands on their already bloody clothing.

"Now, peasant, I want you out of this kingdom; never return." Xaldin sneered. Axel, again, nodded. He leaned down and kissed Roxas' cold lips one last time and carefully set him on the marble floor. He rose and hung his head, slowly walking away from the body and away from his life.

Axel walked the streets alone, his blood soaked cloak trailing behind him. He stopped for a moment, lifting his hands to look at them. The blood of his lover covered them both. Tears fell from his emerald eyes as his dropped to his hands and knees. The gash in his side that he barely noticed as he was walking out (he figured he had got it during all the confusion while he was stunned), bled profusely. He was beginning to become weak; his head was pounding and he was dizzy; everything was blurry as he swayed and finally fell onto his side. He curled into the fetal position as a cold wind bit at his exposed skin and injury. His breathing, now shallow, slowed to a halt.

**Review please!**


End file.
